Nem sempre
by sugarlita
Summary: As histórias de amor sempre são de casais que se amam. Mas e aqueles que amam sozinhos? POV SAKURA. ONE SHOT.


**One shot – Nem sempre**

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem. E eu não ganho absolutamente nada escrevendo fics.

**Gênero:** Romance/drama

**POV:** Sakura

* * *

Praticamente todas as histórias de amor retratam casais que se amam incondicionalmente. Pode até ser que eles não possam ficar juntos no final, pois um deles morre ou tem de se mudar para longe. E inúmeros outros casos clichês – ou não. Mas mesmo assim eles manteriam aquela paixão em seus corações separados.  
O que todos esquecem é do caso de amor mais terrível que pode existir. O mais doloroso. O mais solitário. O amor não correspondido.

Pode ter certeza que eu sei bem o que é isso. Pois é, esse sempre é o meu caso.

Desde o meu primeiro amor, eu sofro isso. Aos meus 13 anos, me apaixonei por um garoto chamado Naruto. Ele estudava comigo. Eu era tão tola, imaginava várias cenas nossas e como seria nosso primeiro beijo. Mas eu nem sabia se ele sentia o mesmo. Um dia antes das férias de meio de ano, eu decidi me declarar. Assim fiz. Nem preciso dizer que ele riu de mim.

- E você acha que eu gosto de você? Sai, menina! Você tem cabelos rosa! Cara, é muito estranho.

Chorei muito. Todos que estavam por perto debocharam. Me senti completamente péssima. Decidi nunca mais me apaixonar - muito menos me declarar.

Dois anos depois, aos meus 15 anos, minha meta de não me apaixonar por alguém, foi por água abaixo. O menino novo que chegou a escola me encantou. Ele era pálido, o cabelo curto era negro e seus olhos também. Seu nome era Sai. Ele se sentava na carteira atrás da minha. Às vezes ele me chamava para pedir ajuda em algum exercício ou pegar seu lápis que tinha caído próximo a mim. Poucos meses após sua chegada na escola, minha amiga me disse que ele gostava de mim. Meu coração se encheu de esperança, algo que eu não tinha. Em uma ida ao cinema com uns amigos, ele se sentou do meu lado na sala escura do filme. Ele me chamou, quando eu me virei pra ele, beijou-me. Fora o meu primeiro beijo. Poderia ter sido antes, mas evitei.  
Namoramos por dois meses. Pensei que daquela vez eu não me decepcionaria. Até ele me falar educadamente que não gostava mais de mim.  
- Sakura, precisamos conversar. – ele disse. A partir dessa fala, eu sabia que escutaria algo que não queria.

- Fala.

- Eu quero terminar.

Nisso, eu perdi a voz. O chão parecia quebradiço e eu despencaria a qualquer momento.

- Mas por quê? – eu perguntei após um longo silêncio.

- Desculpe, eu não sinto mais o mesmo por você. Eu ainda gosto muito de você, mas só como amiga.

Meu coração se partia a cada segundo.

- Não pode ser, eu ainda gosto muito de você. Eu te amo. – falei entre soluços.

- Sinto muito. – ele beijou minha testa e foi embora. Corri para casa nervosamente. Derramei lágrimas até adormecer.

Após esse segundo relacionamento frustrado, eu demorei a me apaixonar novamente. E esse terceiro amor foi o mais arrebatador. O que mais me fez sofrer.

Eu tinha 19 anos. Acabado de entrar na faculdade de psicologia. Psicologia, pois eu estava tão acostumada a refletir sobre problemas pessoais que minha paixão virou psicologia. Eu seria uma psicóloga deprimente.  
Mas voltando. Eu não o conheci na faculdade, e sim onde eu trabalhava. Eu era balconista de uma loja de roupas. Ele sempre ia lá, pois sua mãe era a dona. Algumas raras vezes ele falava comigo. E isso se tornou freqüente. A beleza dele era impossivelmente linda. Eu me perguntava todos os dias como alguém conseguia ser tão perfeito. Os cabelos rebeldes pretos tinham muita evidência sob a pele branca. E os olhos dele... Eram totalmente negros e profundos. Uma contradição: ao mesmo tempo em que não transmitia nenhum sentimento, eles queriam dizer algo. E eu queria saber o que o olhar dele significava. Cada vez que ele me olhava, eu fazia o máximo para não entrar em transe, mas sem sucesso, era impossível não paralisar. Eu só conseguia voltar ao normal quando ele desviava o olhar. Ele era completamente diferente de todos os homens que já havia conhecido. Ele sabia conversar. Dizer o seu nome me causava calafrios. Sasuke Uchiha. Duas palavras perfeitamente harmônicas.

Um dia, era o fim do meu horário de trabalho. Ele estava lá para falar com sua mãe. Perguntou-me se eu não queria dar uma volta pelo shopping – onde era a loja. Eu desejava com todas as minhas forças dizer sim. Mas uma luz piscava dizendo dentro de mim que se eu não queria me machucar novamente era para eu não me envolver com ele. Porém, eu sou teimosa e decidi aceitar o passeio. Tomamos sorvete, conversamos, compramos CDs. Descobrimos muitos gostos em comum. Ele não falava tanto quanto eu. Mas ouvir aquela voz rouca para concordar comigo ou acrescentar um comentário, era uma melodia melhor do que qualquer outra música para mim.

Após um tempo, já havíamos saído juntos diversas vezes. E novamente, eu me apaixonei completamente. Mas se eu pudesse medir e comparar esse amor com os outros passados, sem dúvida esse seria o maior de todos. Era tão forte quando uma paixão platônica. Eu me xingava mentalmente por ter me deixado levar. Cada vez que eu o via, meu coração dançava. Meu coração dizia para eu dizer o que eu sentia a ele. Meu cérebro comandava que eu permanecesse quieta e aproveitasse o tempo que passávamos juntos. Eu tinha de me controlar. Os lábios dele imploravam para eu encostar os meus ali.

Ele era muito tentador.

Cheguei a pensar diversas vezes que eu sentia apenas atração por ele, pois ele era perfeito exteriormente. Infelizmente essa teoria era incorreta. Constatei isso quando ele fez algo que nunca imaginei. Ele me beijou. Aconteceu quando me acompanhava até minha casa. Ele me parou, aproximou-se e colou seus lábios nos meus. Eu não senti o chão novamente, mas não era porque estava desmoronando, e sim porque eu me sentia flutuando. Eu podia sentir seu aroma, seu gosto, sua pele. Sempre ao nos separarmos por falta de ar, repetíamos o ato. Era um desperdício não aproveitar e deixar apenas por um beijo. Tanto que a empolgação nos levou para dentro de meu apartamento. E conseqüentemente, para minha cama. Com certeza, foi o dia mais marcante.

Acordei de madrugada, ele dormia serenamente. Observei-o. Eu não me sentia feliz por ter sido de um homem _como_ ele. Eu me sentia imensamente feliz por ter sido _dele_, o homem de minha vida. Senti seu braço envolver minha cintura, ele me puxou para perto dele. Podia sentir sua respiração uniforme. Assim, adormeci.

Quando acordei novamente, já era manhã. E dessa vez, era Sasuke que me observava.

- Bom dia. – ele me disse.  
- Bom dia. – respondi.

Eu não sabia como agir. Mas logo lembrei que tinha que trabalhar, pois era segunda-feira. Ameacei levantar, ele segurou meu braço e disse: "já vai?". Eu respondi: "Tenho que trabalhar". Após tomar banho, vi que ele não se encontrava mais na cama. Ele me chamou da cozinha, tinha feito café. Antes de sentarmos para comer, ele me puxou para um caloroso beijo. Não existia modo melhor para começar um novo dia.

Acompanhou-me até a loja e despediu-se com um leve encostar de lábios. Eu não estava em mim. As cenas da noite anterior se repetiam em minha mente.

Eu estava entorpecida.

Eu não o encontrei novamente naquele dia. Após o trabalho, eu tinha aula. Mas após a faculdade, surpreendentemente encontrei Sasuke me esperando. Ele veio ao meu encontrou e selou meus lábios. Alguns que viram, deixaram os queixos caírem, pois quem diria Sakura Haruno estar com um cara daquele.

Após umas duas semanas, estávamos sempre juntos. Mas eu parei e refleti: o que éramos um do outro? Comecei a imaginar que ele só estava brincando comigo. Que eu era um passatempo. Decidi acabar com a angústia e falei:

- Sasuke, o que nós temos?

- Como assim?

- Você entendeu. Nós estamos juntos há semanas e não sei o que somos um do outro.

- Ora, Sakura. Eu pensei que soubesse que estamos namorando.

Senti uma luz brilhar em mim.

- Estamos?

- É claro, ou você acha que eu só estava te fazendo de boba?

- Não, é só que você não falou nada e...  
- Esqueça agora você já sabe. – ele completou me beijando.

Pensei que daquela vez eu não me decepcionaria. Eu tinha certeza absoluta que ele era o meu par perfeito. A minha outra metade. E não importa o quando essas expressões são estranhas ou bregas, eu só tinha certeza disso.

Permanecemos namorados por dois anos. A cada dia eu me via mais apaixonada. E ele também dizia estar.

Foi aí, que eu me enganei.

- Sakura, precisamos conversar.

Já tinha escutado isso antes.

Minhas pernas tremeram. Me estremeci por completo.

- O que?  
- Você é a mulher mais incrível que já conheci, mesmo. Você pode ser considerada a melhor namorada... Mas não pra mim.  
- Como? – falei exasperada, mas saiu como um sussurro.

- Calma, é difícil dizer isso. – fez uma pausa. – Você foi a melhor companhia que já tive. A mais bonita e incrível. Mas não é mais.

A minha respiração começou a falhar.

- Você não pode estar terminando comigo, não, não. – choraminguei.

- Desculpe.  
- Eu queria muito que pedir desculpa bastasse. Sasuke, você foi a pessoa que mais me identifiquei em toda a minha vida. Eu te amo incondicionalmente! Você não tem idéia do quanto eu já chorei, ou fiquei feliz por te ter do meu lado. Ou quando você me beijava. Saber que eu era sua era o que me fazia sentir bem. Eu nunca fui bem sucedida em relacionamentos! Nunca! Sempre me faziam de palhaça, brincavam com os meus sentimentos. Como você, eu tinha certeza de que seria diferente. Eu reparei que seu olhar mudou quando nos conhecemos. Pensei que me amasse como eu te amo. – parei para pegar ar. – Agora vejo que nunca ninguém poderá responder exatamente o que eu sinto. Saia da minha frente. Não quero te ver nunca mais.

As lágrimas eram incontroláveis, grossas e rápidas. Ele me olhava tristemente. E foi embora após sussurrar um "eu te amava". Caí no chão. Meu estoque de choro não acabava, era infinito. A dor era mais insuportável do que qualquer dor. Até se uma bala perdida me atingisse eu me sentiria melhor. Eu preferia ter sido jogada de um precipício. Ouvir aquelas palavras não fez meu coração quebrar. Fez ele se tornar em pedaços e depois em pó. Talvez cinzas.

Eu não sabia se ainda estava viva. Eu apenas vivia porque respirava. Mas só em corpo, eu alma, eu estava morta. Meu estado era catatônico e depressivo. Cheguei a fazer terapia. Nem meus próprios conhecimentos nessa área eram capazes de me curar.

Eram anos passando e parecia que eu não estava presente em minha própria vida. A única razão para eu viver, era fantasiar que um dia ele voltaria e diria que se enganou totalmente.

Mas isso não aconteceria.

Eu precisava voltar à realidade.

Ele não voltaria. Se ele me amou algum dia, eu não sabia ao certo. Mas eu tinha que parar de pensar nele. Voltar a ser quem eu era. Mesmo que eu não tivesse capacidade de esquecê-lo. Ele não era mais parte de minha vida. Eu precisava compreender isso.

Concluí minha faculdade e abri um escritório. Com os problemas de outros, o meu poderia ser esquecido. Ou não.

Com toda a certeza absoluta, eu não me esqueceria de Sasuke Uchiha. Ele sempre seria o meu amor verdadeiro. O problema é que o amaria sozinha, sem receber de volta.

Eu ainda o amo sem receber esse amor também. Eu não posso fazer nada a não ser tentar não pensar nisso.

Devo ser o caso mais deprimente de amor não correspondido da galáxia. Quer saber? Já me acostumei. _Mas não quer dizer que ser acostumada me faça sofrer menos, não._

* * *

**Zente, eu mesma me emocionei com a one shot. Desculpem por não ter um final feliz. Tomara que gostem. **


End file.
